Cherry's Adventures in Dexter's Laboratory
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and her friends leave Greendale to visit a neighborhood by the name of Huber County. They also bring a new ally along with them, the famed leader of the Powerpuff Girls herself: Blossom Utonium. While there, they meet the county's famed boy genius, Dexter, and they must help him to the past, present, and future after a surprise attack during their visit.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For those curious, this is set before that big Powerpuff Girls crossover you guys got to read last year. So... Read & Review. That's all I got.**

* * *

A certain adventure group was soon traveling in a bus to take them into a new city away from home in Greendale.

"So, any word on what this adventure will be about?" Cherry wondered.

"According to the information, we're helping a kid named Dexter." Atticus replied.

"I heard about him," Lionel replied. "The kid's a total supergenius!"

"It's also interesting to have you along for the ride." Cherry said, looking over to another team member who had come.

"I have to say, I'm surprised to come along myself." The leader of the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom Utonium, replied.

"Well, two really smart people are better than one!" Lionel replied.

"Aw... Thank you... Though I wouldn't say I'm that smart." Blossom smiled bashfully.

"Blossom, do you know Dexter?" Atticus asked.

"I've heard of him," Blossom said. "The Professor says Dexter reminds him a lot of him when he got interested in science before he went to create me, Bubbles, and Buttercup."

"Cool..." Mo replied.

"I hope we get there soon," Blossom said. "You think you guys will use magic in this adventure?"

"Eh, probably, probably not," Cherry replied. "Since this kid has his own lab, it'll mostly be sci-fi orientated like Star Wars."

"Or something like that," Lionel replied. "Maybe a Blade Runner/Terminator sort of thing, perhaps?"

"Well, I'm ready for anything, especially with meeting this Dexter... Dexter..." Blossom said. "Uh, what is his last name again?"

"Honestly, nobody really knows for sure." Atticus replied.

"Maybe it's Milo or Cavanaugh, can't really say." Cherry shrugged.

"Ah, well," Blossom replied. "We shouldn't be too long now."

"Yeah, we should be in Huber County shortly." Lionel replied.

Blossom looked out the window with a hopeful smile.

"I hope your sisters will be fine back home." Cherry said.

"Ah, they'll be fine..." Blossom replied. "Though Bubbles is talking about Boomer a lot like she's in love with him."

"...They DO look a little cute together." Cherry said to her.

"Aren't they technically cousins, since Mojo created them?" Lionel asked.

"Sure if you wanna get all technical." Atticus replied.

"Don't you like a boy named Jared Shapiro?" Mo asked Blossom.

"...I don't know who that is, and I don't think I should waste my time with him," Blossom said. "He sounds really boring."

"He IS boring!" Lionel snickered.

"Hey, Blossom!" waved Jared Shapiro as he walked by.

"...Who are you?" Blossom asked blankly.

"It's me, Jared Shapiro," The boy said to her. "I go to Midway Elementary School with you."

"What're you talking about?" Blossom asked. "I go to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten with my sisters... And Megaville Elementary in that one webcomic... Also Cartoon Network School in PerkyGoth14's other fan fiction universe-... Wait, why am I explaining all of this to you?"

"Yeah! What the heck is this Midway Elementary, and what do you even do?" Lionel asked.

"It's a school in our home of Townsville...?" Jared said to Blossom before coming up to her with a flirty smile. "We hang out together a lot, mostly with me as your love interest... Like that Mike Mazinsky kid in the other fan fiction universe."

"Get away from me!" Blossom flew out of his hold and shot laser eyes at him in disgust. "You're creepy! I'm not interested in even being a relationship anyway!"

"Yeah!" Lionel added. "Get lost, ya creeper!"

"You wanna toss him out like we did with Jar-Jar Binks in the Abra Catastrophe story?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"Sure." Cherry replied.

They soon threw Jared out into the skies which made him scream out as he was tossed very hard.

"Honestly, I thought Jar-Jar was alright," Lionel replied. "Though that was mostly because the Star Wars fanbase acts like anything _but_. Honestly, it makes me wonder if we even _deserve_ Star Wars if people are just gonna complain about it all the time."

"I'm not a fan of Jar-Jar myself, but I'll admire you for standing out." Cherry replied.

"And that's why I think it would be a lousy idea to do a Star Wars adaptation," Lionel replied. "That and the films are _way_ too long."

"What about the crossover with Phineas and Ferb?" Atticus suggested.

"Okay, that's at least tolerable," Lionel replied. "Especially because it has characters that we all recognize!"

"Right." Atticus nodded once.

"Anyways... We're almost in Huber County." Mo stated.

"All right," Cherry said as she took out her bag to get ready to go. "Looks like a nice, quiet day so far."

"But knowing our adventures, it'll change soon." Atticus replied.

"Yeah, especially with someone like Dexter on our team." Lionel added.

They soon enjoyed the rest of the ride until they would soon stop.

* * *

Eventually, the bus stopped, dropping them off, and the group walked off, though Blossom flew since it was faster than walking for her, especially since her legs weren't really designed for walking.

"So this is Huber..." Cherry noted. "Pretty dull so far."

"A little bit." Mo replied.

They soon walked down the street and looked around to find their destination, and they soon went up to one house.

"I feel like this might be it." Atticus told the others.

And so they approached the front door and gave it a knock.

A redheaded woman soon came out with a curious smile. "Yes?"

"Uh... Yes... Does a Dexter live here?" Atticus asked.

"Why, yes... Oh! Are you friends of his?" The woman replied.

Lionel pondered briefly. "Eh... Sure!" he replied.

"Well, all right, come on in." The redheaded woman smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs...?" Atticus replied.

"My name is Suzanne McPherson, but you can call me 'Dexter's mom'," The woman replied. "Everyone else does."

Lionel blinked in surprise. "Okay then!" he shrugged as they went inside.

"Dexter, you have some visitors!" Dexter's mother called out. "He must be playing in his room... He does that all the time." she then smiled to the guests.

"Good to know." Mo replied.

* * *

The group soon came upstairs.

"Dexter...?" Cherry called, coming into one bedroom.

A blonde girl with pigtails in her hair in a pink ballerina tutu with white tights and pink ballet slippers looked over with an overly happy smile as she sat down, having a tea party with some stuffed animals.

"Heh... Sorry..." Cherry said bashfully.

"Wrong room, me-thinks." Lionel replied.

"Tell me about it." Cherry said.

"Yay! New friends!" The blonde girl beamed, leaping out.

"Yah!" Cherry yelped, getting tackled onto the floor.

"Hi, my name is Dee Dee!" The blonde girl smiled. "Will you play with me?"

"Sorry, can't stay," Lionel replied as he pulled Cherry free. "We're looking for someone called Dexter. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, wouldja?"

"Oooohh... You want my brother..." Dee Dee said before pointing over. "He's across the hall in his room in his secret laboratory, but he doesn't like people going in there, especially me."

"Secret lab...?" Lionel blinked in disbelief.

"Hey," Dee Dee smiled to Blossom, pointing in between her face. "How come you don't have a nose?"

"That's on a need to know basis," replied Blossom. "And you don't really need to know."

"Ooohhh... Okaaaay." Dee Dee said.

They soon came into Dexter's bedroom which looked like a normal room for a little boy to have with a bookshelf, some toys scattered on the floor, though the boy seemed to have his own desktop computer with a poster of Albert Einstein.

"Cool!" Atticus said, making the others look to him as he looked in Dexter's bookshelf. "There's a Samurai Jack action figure in here!"

Lionel squinted at it. "Pretty awesome, if you ask me!" he replied.

"But where's Dexter?" Blossom wondered, looking around until she saw a book out of place and went to put it back.

However, as she did, the bookshelf shook a bit and seemed to open up a secret passageway. The group stared in amazement as the bookshelf opened up, revealing an entire room full of shiny, cobalt-blue machinery.

"Whoa... Check out this place..." Cherry said. "It's more impressive than Jimmy Neutron's lab."

"Not to mention more expansive." Lionel added.

* * *

A very short redheaded boy with glasses in a white lab coat, black boots, and purple gloves was seen to be working on something.

Lionel squinted. "That must be Dexter..."

"I'm sure of it." Blossom said.

The group walked over together as the boy continued to work until he sensed a disturbance.

"DEE DEE, GET OUT OF MY LAB-OR-A-TORY!" The boy soon snapped, speaking in a different accent from his family.

"Ah, nope, she's in her room." Lionel replied.

"Oh..." Dexter blinked, seeing all of them. "You are not my seester... Who the heck are you and how did you get in here?"

"It's a bit of a long story, but my name is Cherry Butler," Cherry replied. "This is my friend/brother figure, Atticus Fudo, his girlfriend and my cousin, Mo Brown, my boyfriend, Lionel Schwartz, and one of our friends, Blossom Utonium."

"Hi, I-" Blossom smiled, coming up to Dexter until she looked at him, feeling different somehow.

Dexter looked at Blossom, and his face turned a light shade of red.

"I... I... I... I..." Blossom stammered, almost like the Professor when he first met Ima Goodlady AKA Sedusa.

"This feels so familiar..." Lionel whispered.

"Huh, you see it too, huh?" Mo replied.

"So... That was Blossom..." Cherry smirked. "We're not here to invade your lab though, Dexter. We're just visitors, we were sent to help you with something, but... Nothing seems to be wrong around here."

"So far, at least." Atticus added.

"Well... I suppose you can visit... But do not touch anything... Do not push any buttons... And do not tell anyone about this place." Dexter told them.

"Hmm... Sounds easy to remember: no touching, no button pushing, and no telling. Got it!" Lionel replied.

Dexter nodded and soon went back to work for the time being.

"You look pretty busy... We won't bother you." Blossom said bashfully.

"Well... I dunno... You could work with me if you like..." Dexter replied.

"Oh! Uh, okay..." Blossom smiled. "My dad's a scientist after all."

Dexter coughed in surprise. "Really? I imagine that you might've picked up some know-how from him..." he replied sheepishly.

"I know some stuff, yes," Blossom smiled. "May I?"

"Um... Well... Sure." Dexter smiled back.

The others seemed to smirk to each other, sensing a connection between the two.

"I guess we can give 'em some time together." Atticus suggested.

"Yeaaah..." The others agreed, walking off briefly.

"I'm almost tempted to call, but I don't wanna waste a minute on our long-distance carrier with the Spell Phone." Cherry said, taking out a paper with instructions.

Lionel looked over it, his eyes roving over the paper. "Uh-huh, yup, right, got it," His ears then shot up. "Do you hear footsteps?"

"Footsteps?" The others asked.

Atticus put his hand to his ear. "Now that you mention it..." he then said.

The group followed the source of the footsteps until they saw a tall, skinny kid cloaked in an evil-looking cape and gloves, reaching for a glowing green orb.

"Yes... Yes..." The figure's voice said, reaching out. "With this all-powerful neurotonic protocor in my possession, I'll make the world _mine_! Hahahaha!"

"Freeze, dirtbag!" Cherry glared.

"Unhand that neurotonic protocor, Mandark!" Dexter demanded.

"Who said that?" The kid glared back.

"WE did!" Lionel, Blossom, and Dexter announced as they sprang into action.

"Blast you, Dexter and your new friends!" Mandark glared before smirking to himself. "Hey, now there's an idea; blast Dexter and his new friends, yes... BLAST YA THREE!"

"I don't think so!" Blossom glared as she flew in mid-air. "...Whoever you are."

"Mandark... My arch-nemesis," Dexter explained. "He's been trying to one-up me for months..."

"I see," Blossom crossed her arms. "Well, you're not going to do it again today, Mandark!"

Mandark soon began to shoot lasers at them until Dexter brought out a wrench, hitting the blasts back before landing on the floor, kicking Mandark away and destroying his gun by whacking it with his wrench.

"Whoa. Not bad." Cherry approved.

"Know _this_, Mandark," Dexter remarked. "As long as I live, you will _never_ possess the Neurotronic Protocore. I _swear_ it."

"Now it's time for you to go." Atticus said, literally kicking Mandark out of the boy genius's house.

Mandark hit the ground and soon stood back up as the door was slammed shut. "And know this, Dexter," he then spoke up with a glare. "As long as I live I shall one day possess the Neurotronic Protocore and rule the world! I swear it."

"Now that THAT is taken care of, I can get back to work!" Dexter smiled as he went back to his project.

"Sounds good to me." Blossom smiled back.

* * *

Eventually, Dee Dee came into the lab to play around and be a nuisance. She soon saw her little brother at work and soon walked up right beside him, and was about to say something.

"Stop your gibberish, woman," Dexter said, covering her mouth before noise left her mouth. "I have no time for you today, much too much has happened, so I bid you adieu."

Dee Dee rolled her eyes in irritance and walked away.

"The exit is that way." Dexter remarked, pointing in the opposite direction.

Dee Dee firmly pouted, crossing her arms, sticking her tongue out and soon walked away.

"Well, that was kind of rude." Blossom said.

"If you knew what I had to put up with, you would not think so." Dexter replied.

"I guess we can take your word for it." Lionel shrugged.

Dee Dee soon kicked a bolt away on her way out and went through a door which seemed to not be the exit. Once she disappeared, someone came through the door after her which appeared to be a robot army of some sort.

"**DEE DEE, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY LAB-OR-**" Dexter snapped, hearing footsteps, then turned around to see the robot army right behind him. "You are not Dee Dee... W-W-W-Who are you...?"

"We are here to destroy the ones who saved the future." The first robot said, initiating battle mode.

Lionel glanced around. "Guess that's us, then." he shrugged.

"Erm... Saved the future?" Cherry asked. "I don't think we-"

Dexter soon screamed for dear life, running around in a circle.

"Well... Then let's show these tinker toys why they should fear us!" Lionel remarked as he took out a pair of nunchucks.

Dexter kept running and screaming.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Cherry snapped, making him stop.

"You are right..." Dexter said before glaring. "No robots are going to threaten me and my lab... Even if they are from the future!"

"Thatta boy!" Atticus smiled.

"You're a genius, aren't you?" Blossom asked. "Then let's send these creeps to the scrap heap!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Dexter replied. "Futuristic robots... Prepare to meet your maker!" he then proclaimed, ripping off his clothes to show some sort of bodysuit.

"Um...?" Blossom blinked rapidly.

Dexter soon did a back-flip, pushing a button on the suit, changing him into a black techno suit of some sort.

"Way past cool!" Lionel exclaimed. "Now let's get trashin'!"

Dexter yelled out, giving himself a hover disc and flew towards the robots with them, tossing a couple of discs which sliced up the robots.

"Why would you wanna destroy us for even saving the future?" Blossom complained, using her laser eyes.

"The bad guys from the future must have sent them." Atticus replied as he threw one robot into another.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" Mo added as he soon made a vine appear in the middle of the floor to tie up some of the robots.

Cherry soon took out a hammer from her dream-bending abilities, whacking some of the robots like in a Whack-a-Mole. Blossom used her laser vision to melt some of the robots, while Lionel spun his nunchaku to create cyclones to drag the robots in and tear them apart.

"What do you say we fight fire with fire?" Dexter suggested.

"What do you propose?" Cherry asked.

Dexter smirked, taking out a wrist controller, pushing the button to summon his own robot which he used for battles sometimes. "This really came in handy when I was once a foreign exchange student for Japan." he then told them.

"Cool...!" Lionel grinned.

"You make that yourself?" Cherry asked.

"Indeed." Dexter nodded.

"Impressive!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Why, thank you." Dexter replied.

Blossom and Dexter smiled to each other, though they seemed to blush from each other's smiles. Dexter soon used his robot to take down the final robot by stomping on it.

"Alright! We won!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Well, that was easy," Dexter smirked, patting his hands in victory. "No robots from the future can destroy this little genius, but boy, oh, boy! I must be something else for somebody to go through all of this trouble! Boy, oh, boy..."

"How's your ego?" Cherry smirked playfully.

"Dexter: the boy who saved the future!" Dexter continued. "Oh, I can't wait for the future!"

"Hey. Those tin-heads came after _us_ too!" Lionel explained. "So I bet the bad guys just learned their robots got trashed, and they intend to send more after us! We gotta go to the future and stop them!"

"Now we just got a find a way to get to the future." Cherry said.

"Wait... I don't have to wait for the future," Dexter piped up. "We'll just get into my old, trusty time machine, and ZAP! BOOM! BAH! We'll get to see how cool we are!"

They soon walked off with Dexter in excitement as they went into the time machine which appeared to be like a grandfather clock.

"Okay then..." Blossom replied. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Road?" Lionel asked. "Where _we're_ going... We don't _need_ roads."

Blossom and Dexter looked blank-faced while Cherry chuckled to the reference. Suddenly, in a whir of energy, the time machine lit up, sending our time-traveling heroes into the future!


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, the machine worked up again and they were now back in the lab, but years later.

"This is very peculiar..." Dexter said as he stepped out into his laboratory. "The lab seems untouched, yet we have traveled years into the future, is nothing different?!" he soon ran into some sort of orb, knocking himself on the floor. "This is different."

"How different we talkin' here?" asked Lionel.

"This has not been here before." Dexter pointed out.

The orb soon glowed, bringing out three forms after the bright light.

"Aliens!" Dexter gasped.

The three forms removed their helmets to show human faces.

"Heeey! What are you not-aliens doing in my la-bor-a-tory?" Dexter glared at the trespassers.

"Good question," Lionel replied. "Let's hope we get an answer..."

"Your lab-or-a-tory?" One of the men glared. "This is our rec room!"

"Can no one pronounce 'laboratory' properly anymore?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Who are you?" The man glared. "What're you doing here? What're your numbers?"

"Numbers?" Lionel asked.

"Sir, we're not pencils." Blossom replied. "We're people!"

"Yes, I am Dexter: Boy Genius, and these are my friends, we all saved the future." Dexter added.

"No numbers, huh?" The man glared, tugging Dexter by his ear, walking out of the lab with him, forcing the others to come along. "It is a sad, sad world when the No Numbers can just waltz on in onto private property with no trouble at all! I hope you like jail, ya bunch of No Numbers!" he then pushed a button, bringing a hologram of a police officer.

**_"Officer 9412 here, how can I be of assistance?"_ **The cop greeted.

"I have here a bunch of No Numbers." The man glared, showing Dexter and the group.

"Something tells me we oughta give these creeps the slip." Atticus whispered.

"Sounds good to me," Mo replied. "But how?"

"We're on our way!" The cop glared.

Suddenly, the police arrived at the door.

"At least in the future, cops are quicker on patrol." Cherry smirked to herself.

"Now that's speedy service." Lionel nodded.

"Let's get 'em, boys!" The first cop told the others before they ran off to arrest Dexter and the others.

Dexter soon bit on the man carrying him's finger and jumped out once he was let go and flew overhead of the rushing cops before landing on the banister and slid down from it while the others ran for the stairs.

"This way is the front door!" Dexter told the others, going to one door, only opening it to find an empty closet.

"I thought you were a genius?" Cherry said to him.

"Wrong way," replied Lionel. "Me-thinks we'll need to make our _own_ front door!"

"Stop where you are and put your hands in the air!" The first cop demanded.

The others did just that before bolting out of the room into another. Dexter tried to look for the front door, but it seemed to be hopeless.

"How many toilets do these people _need_?!" Atticus asked.

"Heck if I know!" Lionel replied. "Must be crowded a lot of the time..."

"I wonder if my old emergency escape route is still here?" Dexter said, coming up to a stand with a lamp on it, tilting the lampshade and clicking on the light which showed a secret way out.

"I wonder how your parents haven't noticed any of this?" Blossom commented before going to join him.

"They tend to be pretty unaware about my laboratory," Dexter explained. "I try to make sure they stay that way."

The others shrugged to that and soon began to join him down the chute.

"Where did they go?" The cop asked, looking around. "They're nowhere to be found!"

* * *

They went down the chute, going all around underground until they all shot out of the chimney, landing out in the middle of the road.

"Whoa," Blossom sighed. "That was a smooth exit back there! Nice move, Dex!"

"Heh... Thanks..." Dexter said, a bit weakly before looking at his house. "I guess I don't live here in the future, I must've moved out when the neighborhood started growing."

They soon saw a very big city right behind Dexter's house with a lot of tall buildings and flying cars.

"Whoa. Cool cars." Dexter smiled.

"Well, we can admire the scenery later," Lionel replied. "Let's get to finding Future Dexter."

"Would ya look at that?" Dexter observed as they explored together. "The future... Clearly these achievements must be my own."

They soon ran into a robot droid.

**_'Unauthorized walking, identity yourselves.'_** The robot demanded as it scanned them.

"That's Dexter, that's Blossom, and Mo, Atticus, Cherry, and Lionel." Lionel stated.

**_'State your numbers.'_** The robot droid demanded.

"I've been telling you, we have no numbers!" Dexter replied.

**_'Retinal scans...'_ **The robot droid said, scanning their eyes, making them all flinch.**_ 'Number 12, why are you and these others not at your work station?'_**

"Work station?" Dexter asked. "I don't work, I am a boy!"

"Yeah!" Blossom replied as the robot scanned her.

**_"Number 98!"_ **The robot droid then exclaimed. **_"Why aren't YOU at your station?! Mr. Shapiro is going to need those papers in a half-hour!"_**

"Number 98? Mr. Shapiro?!" Blossom replied. "What?!"

**_"You two must return to your work stations."_ **The robot droid said, rushing off with Dexter and Blossom.

"How can I return to a work station I've never even been to?" Dexter crossed his arms in deadpan before getting an idea. "That is right! My future self! Well... Mr. Robot, it looks as though you're taking us exactly to where we want to go."

"We better go after them," Lionel replied. "Who _knows_ what kind of trouble they might find?"

"All right, come on." Cherry said, taking out a hoverboard, tossing it on the ground, but it hovered a few inches off of the ground.

"Where'd you get that?" Atticus asked.

"It was a Christmas present." Cherry replied as she soon stepped onto the hoverboard to chase after the robot.

Lionel snapped his fingers and made a few more appear. "Let's do it to it!" he exclaimed, climbing onto his hoverboard.

The others soon followed after on their own hoverboards.

"To the heart of the city, robot!" Dexter beamed. "Where my work is in the laboratory in the sky! I looove the future!"

"I hope we can at least get some answers about all this." Blossom replied.

"I'm sure it'll be all under control, Blossom." Dexter told her.

* * *

Meanwhile, we are shown a rather skinny looking older teen boy who appeared to be an older Dexter who was getting up out of a bedchamber, having machines moving him around into a shower, brushing his teeth, dressing him, and feeding him breakfast. "Mm... Breakfast..." he groaned in a high-pitched, wimpy voice. His desk then rose up from the floor, and he sat down and began typing. "8:52? Holy cow, I'm almost late!" he exclaimed. "I better log on."

The computer beeped in response afterwards. **_"Good morning, Number 12. Welcome to work."_ **it said.

Number 12 sighed in relief. "Just made it..." he remarked.

An older looking version of Blossom with her hair styled down, but no bow or hair clip in it, wearing a lab coat with a pink colored skirt and black high-heeled shoes, and her own glasses, was soon seen, pushing a cart.

**_"Number 98, is Number 12 awake?"_ **A voice demanded.

"Erm... Yes, I believe he is, I'm going to work myself, no need for me to come in to see Mr. Shapiro, right?" Number 98 grinned nervously.

**"Actually, he wants to see you beforehand,"** The voice replied.** "His words, not mine. Apologies in advance."**

"D'oh!" Number 98 groaned to herself.

Number 12 was soon seen zooming in his cubicle chair for _almost_ being late to work, passing her, making her hair and skirt fly in the wind. Number 98 sighed in irritation as she continued on her way to Mr. Shapiro's office. It was debatable over which one of the two had a much worse situation.

"Mr. Shapiro?" Number 98 pushed a call button. "It's me, Number 98."

"Number 98..." An oily voice seemed to purr back over the intercom. "Please... Do come in."

Number 98 seemed to visibly shudder as she soon came in to see Mr. Shapiro like she was asked to.

As she came in, she sat in a nearby chair in front of his desk. Spinning his swivel chair around to face Number 98 was Mr. Shapiro, AKA Jared. He had a wimpy-looking slacker mustache, an orange necktie, and a smug smile on his face. "So good to see you, Number 98... I was getting a bit LONELY without you being here." he grinned.

"And I missed you too, sir..." Number 98 forced a grin, putting her hands together with her strawberry blonde hair flowing behind her like she was in a perfume commercial. "Oh, how I love our time working together forever and ever..."

"And ever, and ever!" Mr. Shapiro gushed. "So... Do you have the papers?" he asked, leaning over with his hands propping up his head.

"Um... Yes, sir..." Number 98 told him, giving the papers she was asked to give to him. "I trust that everything is in order; I triple-checked before I came over."

Mr. Shapiro grinned. "Excellent..." he smiled as he leafed through the papers.

Number 98 stepped back a little with her hands behind her back, waiting for his permission to let her go.

"You may leave now, Number 98." Mr. Shapiro grinned, clutching Number 98's backside as she left.

"Eek!" Number 98 yelped, turning bright red in the face from the clutching as she turned to make her exit.

"See you later~..." Mr. Shapiro winked as she left.

Number 98 visibly shuddered once she left the office.

* * *

"Well... That was kind of disgusting..." Cherry said as she seemed to find this on a monitor's footage. "Can it get any worse?"

Lionel had been looking at a different monitor. "I think it can." he replied, seeing Mandark whipping Number 12 as he cried out in pain.

Cherry soon took a look and visibly cringed and flinched from the image.

"Number 12...?" Dexter asked weakly.

Mandark laughed as he continued to whip against the weak and defenseless worker with a special whip. Lionel and the others collectively winced in grief as Number 12 wheezed in agony.

"That's... Me?" asked Dexter, before he went belly-up and passed out.

The others looked down to him.

**"This time duly noted will be deducted into your salary!**" Mandark smirked as he appeared on screen. **"Thank you!"**

The screen soon left as Number 12 was brought back into his office space before soon facing his child self, which freaked both of them out instantly.

"That went well." Cherry said.

"Yeah... Not." Lionel replied.

"You...!" Dexter growled, glancing at Number 12, who cowered in terror.

"Please don't hurt me!" The spineless coward whimpered.

"Must be traumatized." Atticus guessed.

"I left to the future for this?!" Dexter complained, disappointed in his future counterpart.

**"I don't hear any typing down there, Number 12!"** Mandark's voice scolded.

"Please, get out of my chair, I've got to get back on schedule!" Number 12 said, pushing Dexter out of his seat, going straight back to work.

"How could you let that doofus Mandark push you around?!" Dexter exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Number 12. "Please leave."

"Just out of curiosity, did you become a wimp overnight or was it a gradual process?" Cherry asked.

"Cherry." Atticus nudged the perky goth slightly.

"Oh, I've always been like this." Number 12 replied.

"WRONG!" Dexter boomed. "I have yet to be beaten by that over-sized head of a man, but _you_... You cower at the sound of his VOICE!"

**"TYPING!"** Mandark yelled, and Number 12 went back to working.

"See?" asked Dexter. "You have ruined everything I've worked for, _haven't_ you?"

"I don't know who you are, but please leave," whined Number 12.

"You don't know who this is?" Blossom asked him.

"You don't know who I am?!" Dexter added. "I've traveled through space and time to see you, **AND YOU CAN'T RECOGNIZE YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD?!**"

"What...?" Number 12 asked weakly.

"Yes, _I_ am _you_." Dexter said.

"He is me and I am you." Cherry said, unable to resist quoting Rush Hour 3 from that.

Lionel chuckled at that.

"But it _can't_ be... Can it?" asked Number 12, leaning in.

**"TY-PING!"** announced Mandark, making 12 turn back to his computer.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could ta-alk, but I'm very, very busy." The young man replied.

"And what could be more important than talking to yourself?" Blossom replied.

"You all should know what I do here is very important," Number 12 told them. "I designed these cubicles!"

"I cannot believe this!" Dexter complained.

"I know, a crossover fan fic in the future, you'd think I could reference _Futurama_ or something." Cherry said.

"Nah, that would just be unnecessary," Lionel replied. "Besides, _Futurama_ would be this, but everyone watching would be laughing at him. What says the guy has to suffer even more than he already has?"

"Eh, fair enough." Cherry soon shrugged off.

"They are strange." Dexter said to Atticus and Mo about Cherry and Lionel.

"For us, strange is pretty normal." Atticus replied.

Cherry grinned proudly from that statement. Number 12 went back to frantically typing.

Dexter glared as he leaned up against one of the walls, opening a hidden drawer. "Hm? The Neurotronic Protocore?" he asked in disbelief.

"And what's this?" Blossom asked before finding blueprints. "Look, Dexter!"

Dexter and Blossom took a look at the blueprints together while Number 12 continued to type nervously.

"Looks like a lot of time travel plans from what I can see," Atticus guessed. "We've learned a bit of time travel from Doctor Whooves."

Lionel shrugged at that.

"These plans are amazing!" Dexter gushed. "You really _are_ a Dexter after all!"

"No, no, those are nothing!" Number 12 yelped. "You should check out the new cubicle design I did! 10x10, yeah, I designed the new plan by one foot!"

"Are you crazy?!" Dexter replied. "This plan can revolutionize the future!"

"You're a genius!" Blossom added.

"A genius with a _name_!" Lionel added. "What's your name?"

"...12?" asked 12.

"NO!" Dexter shouted. "What is your **_NAME?_**"

"...Twelve." 12 replied.

"NO! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?! Dexter asked.

"D-D-D-D-..." stammered Number 12.

"Come on... You can do it..." Atticus encouraged with a small smile.

"Yes! Yes!" Dexter added.

"D-D-D... Dexter?" Number 12 replied.

"Again!" Blossom smiled.

"Dexter?" Number 12 smiled back.

"AGAIN!" The others beamed.

"Dexter!" Number 12 smiled, feeling confident before laughing to himself.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

"Dexter: the name of a LION, a TIGER, a BEAR!" exclaimed Dexter.

"Oh, my!" Number 12 chuckled.

"Now let's get the heck into the future and see how cool we are!" Dexter remarked.

"Wait... What about my future self?" asked Blossom.

"Erm... You?" Number 12 asked.

"I believe I was called Number 98." Blossom replied.

"Sure!" Dexter replied. "We really oughta go find her, too! We might need her help!"

Number 12 soon opened his desk, taking out a pair of purple gloves and snapped them onto his hands.

"Ah. I thought something was missing." Mo smirked.

Dexter and his future self soon shook hands and went off.

"Come, I'll take you to 98." Number 12 told them.

* * *

**_And so, they went off..._**

As Mr. Shapiro walked by, and spotted the Neurotronic Protocore. "Well... This looks interesting..." he smirked darkly.

"Typing!" Mandark's voice snapped until he appeared on screen. "Number 12?!"

"Take a look at this, buddy!" Jared grinned, a bit sadistically.

"Well, well, my apprentice..." Mandark replied. "It would appear that you have proven yourself VERY useful..."

"I was always built up to great intentions and my own bright future," Jared replied, a bit smugly. "Especially in winning the heart of that red-haired minx."

The two of them soon shared an evil laugh together as the two Dexters and the others continued to run through the futuristic city.

* * *

"What's going on?" Number 98 blinked, getting off of her computer and looked over to see the passing group behind her.

"Come on!" called Dexter. "We've got work to do!"

"Number 98, we have to go." Number 12 told the young woman, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Go?" Number 98 asked. "Go where? I can't... I have too much work to do... I have to make these copies, send them to Mr. Shapiro, then I have these other files to give to Mr. Mandark, and I have a bunch of phone calls to make, and I have to type up dozens of spreadsheets... And... And..." she then began to shake up, feeling stressed out and depressed from her job.

"GET A GRIP!" Blossom yelled, shaking her future self. "You're not some lowly secretary! YOU'RE BLOSSOM UTONIUM! THE LEADER OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! SO ACT LIKE IT!"

"Huh? You're me?" Number 98 asked.

"Yes!" Blossom replied. "I'm you from the past!"

"And we're gonna find out just _how_ we saved the future!" Dexter added.

"Come with us... PLEASE." Number 12 begged.

Number 98 looked at all of the work she had to do and she soon bolted off with the others to get out of work, finding their reasoning to be more important than her excessive projects. And so, with burning determination, and renewed confidence, our heroes returned to the time machine once more and vanished into the ether of time and space. Insert commercial break here.


	3. Chapter 3

"WATCH AND FAVORITE PERKYGOTH14 ON DEVIANTART!" Patch announced, coming on screen with his brothers and sisters, more specifically, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot in the background. "Want more crossover adventures? Comment and your idea could end up on this page!"

"As long as you don't constantly bug the writer!" Furrball added. "Looking at YOU, Guest Reviewer too lazy to log-in!"

And now, back to our program.

* * *

"Oh, boy, oh, boy, the future, the future, I can hardly-" Dexter beamed.

"Ooh... I think I'm gonna be sick..." 12 grumbled to himself before throwing up in the time machine.

Lionel sighed. "For the record, _you're_ cleaning that up." he stated.

"Glad to see my lab is back to its original order!" Dexter smiled, looking around until he ran into something. "Huh... That is strange..." he then said, seeing a glass surface, rubbing his hand against it.

"I forgot how much I hate time travel..." 12 grumbled before flattening against his past counterpart. "It seems we are surrounded by a very large pane."

"I'll say." Dexter mumbled.

Blossom then used her laser eyes to melt a hole in the glass.

"I nearly forgot all about that..." 98 said about the laser eyes. "Not to mention my sisters... Bliss and Bunny? Bertha and Beatrice?"

"Bubbles and Buttercup!" Blossom told her.

"No, that's not it." 98 replied, deep in thought.

"Yes, it _is_!" Blossom replied. "Bubbles is the blue one who likes to talk to animals, and Buttercup is the green one who likes to fight!"

"Bubbles... Buttercup...?" 98 paused before she suddenly held her head and suddenly, flashes of memories flashed in her mind.

* * *

_She heard the sounds of children's laughter and found herself faced with a square-shaped man, being Professor Utonium who was her father and creator, and she was the first one to open up and talk to him which earned her the name of Blossom. She soon saw herself going to school with these sisters of hers and they would save the world of their home before bedtime since they were only in Kindergarten, and they faced many villains such as HIM, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Amoeba Boys, the Rowdyruff Boys, and a whole lot more._

* * *

"See?" Blossom replied. "It's all coming back now, isn't it? You _gotta_ remember now!"

"How could I forget?!" 98 cried out. "I can't even remember what happened to them!"

"Well, then we have to find out!" Blossom replied.

They soon came out of the glass together to take a look around.

"It's like a museum in here or something." Cherry commented.

"Hey, you're right," Dexter said before beaming as he saw his robot. "Hey! Giant Robo! Man... Me and this puppy have had quite a few adventures together... What's this?" he then plucked off a piece before biting into it before spitting it out.

"What?" Cherry asked. "What is it?"

"Styrofoam!" Dexter sputtered. "I did _not_ build a giant Dexo-Robo out of styrofoam!" he exclaimed. "_This_ is not a fair representation of the Genius that is DEXTER! THIS is a PIECE OF JUNK!" And he angrily kicked it over, causing it to fall and break into giant pieces.

"We must've taken a wrong turn down the time-stream or something." Atticus pondered.

"HEY! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE RACKET!?" A voice snapped.

"Mandark?!" Dexter glared.

12 screamed like a little girl and fell into a fetal position. "I'm typing! I'm typing!"

"Dude," Lionel asked. "What are you doing?"

"Typing." 12 replied.

"Oh, come on. Just look," Lionel urged him. "He can't hurt you anymore. In fact, he can't hurt anyone else anymore, and neither can his little toady, Jared."

"I KNOW THAT'S YOU, DEXTER!" Mandark's voice snapped. "DON'T YOU THINK I FORGOT WHAT YOU DID TO ME, I'M STILL GONNA GET YOU, DEXTER!"

They soon saw a brain in a jar which was supposedly Mandark.

"There's nothing left of Mandark, but his lame brain." Cherry scoffed.

"I HEARD THAT, WHOEVER YOU ARE!" Mandark's voice snapped.

"Heh... Lame Brain, that's pretty funny!" 12 said with a nasally laugh.

"Ya know, I wonder what Mandark LOST HIS HEAD over!" Lionel replied, sending the group into a laughing fit. "Must've been a MIND-BLOWING experience!"

Nearby, Jared's skeleton was on display, labeled "BLAND LOSER".

"Wow, that's not subtle at all," Cherry winked. "Do I even _wanna_ know what happened with that Subway kid?"

"Good riddance." Blossom remarked, as Number 98 tossed Jared's skull into a trash can.

"I wonder what it was that made Mandark and Jared lose their heads over?!" Dexter smirked before laughing.

"OH, I HEARD THAT TOO!" Mandark's voice snapped. "I'M WARNING YOU!"

"What are you going to do, think something back?!" Dexter chuckled.

Everyone laughed and laughed.

"WHY, YOU... GET OVER HERE SO I CAN TEACH YOU A LESSON!" Mandark's voice growled. "ONCE I GET BACK ON MY FEET, I'LL DESTROY YOU YET, DEXTER, AND YOUR FRIENDS, TOO!"

As they all laughed, someone came by and saw the destroyed styrofoam sculpture. "What is all the ruckus in here? Who is causing all this..." he did a double-take and gasped in shock. "OH, MY GRACIOUS!" he exclaimed in horror. "Who could've done this? Who would want to destroy the homage to our leaders, the Great and Powerful Dextor and Blossom?!"

"We would!" Two voices replied.

"Oh, my gracious, it's you!" The man gasped dramatically before he bowed before them like a lowly servant. "It's all of you! All hail the Great and Powerful Dexters and Blossoms!"

"Proof at last!" Dexter smiled. "Young knave, cease this auscultation at once, we acquire passage to see our future selves: The Great and Powerful Dexter and Blossom!"

"Yes, yes, of course, Your Grace, right away," The man nodded his head, putting his finger to his earpiece. "Thought transference commencing in 3, 2, 1."

Suddenly, the group found themselves surrounded by a large bubble.

"Whoa... What's with this?" Lionel asked.

"Amazing! What is this?!" Dexter beamed.

"It's a telepathic transportic bubble transport." The man replied simply.

"Incredible!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Telepathically manifested?" Dexter asked.

"Yes," The man replied before explaining. "One has to merely think of something, and poof! The matter is teletonically manifested."

"Where does this new science come from?" Cherry wondered.

"Why, Dexter and Blossom of course," The man smiled proudly. "That is, the future Dexter and Blossom."

"Whoa!" Atticus beamed. "You two are gonna be making some serious strides in the fields of science someday!"

"See? We told you your ideas were genius!" Dexter smirked, nudging his future counterpart.

"Dexter and Blossom Pasts... Welcome to your future!" The man told them.

* * *

They soon came through a door which had wrenches beside it, showing them a futuristic neighborhood.

"Welcome to DexBlossTopia!" The man announced with glee.

Mo let off an impressed whistle. "Swan-ky!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks to your marvelous invention of the Neurtonic Protocore, all of your knowledge of science and technology is dispersed freely from your brain and into the brains of every inhabitant of their transference interceptor, in turn, causing universal wisdom, peace, and harmony." The man informed as they passed by various people, dressed like Dexter and Blossom who wandered around happily, going about their daily lives without a worry or care in the world.

"See? I told you!" Dexter beamed, nudging his future counterpart.

"We're here!" The man beamed as they came out to a building. "The Centralized Neurtronic Information Distribution Power Place, oh, isn't it fab? Well, this is as far as I go, The Great Ones don't look down on lowly eyes. Well, good luck!" he then pressed his earpiece, disappearing and popping the bubble to leave them to it.

"So... I guess we oughta knock on the door." Blossom replied as she flew over to the door and knocked.

"**WHO DARES DISTURB THE GREAT AND POWERFUL DEXTER?!**" A voice boomed which shook the ground a bit.

"We are the Dexters of the past!" Dexter called back.

"We came from the past to save the future with your all-knowing presence!" Blossom added.

"**PRESENTS?! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY! I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!**" The voice replied.

The group waited as the source of said voice made its way downstairs... Very, _very_ slowly. Everyone did their best to be patient, but it took a very long time.

"Who put these stairs here?!" The first voice complained.

"I can fly you!" Another voice suggested.

"Oh... Fine! Whatever gets me to the presents quicker!" The first voice replied.

Some flying was heard, along with a bit of grunting and straining.

"Hang on... Lemme get my walker..." The second voice mumbled.

Eventually, the doors opened with a bright green light casting over to the others, and out came a pair of tiny old people, a man and a woman, the woman had a walker who soon set it down after flying the old man down, showing to be Old Man Dexter and Old Lady Blossom.

"Hello!" The pair smiled.

"Hi!" 12 smiled back.

"Hello." Dexter added.

"Hi!" The elderly ones replied.

"Hello!" 12 and 98 smiled.

"Hey." Dexter and Blossom added.

"What?" The elderly ones asked.

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned.

"This is getting tiresome." Lionel remarked.

"Stop it." Dexter grunted to his future counterparts.

"Hello!" Number 12 smiled.

"Huh?" asked Old Man Dexter.

"Stop it!" Dexter said.

"What?"

"Hello!"

"Hi!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Hello!"

"Hi!"

"STOP IT!" Dexter barked.

"Where are my presents?" Old Man Dexter pouted.

"We came here to learn how you two saved the future!" Lionel exclaimed.

"We saved the future?" Old Lady Blossom asked.

"Yeah! That's how all this scientific stuff came to be!" Cherry exclaimed.

"So do you remember?" Dexter asked.

"Remember what?" Old Man Dexter replied.

"How you did it!" Dexter clarified.

"Did what?" Old Man Dexter asked.

"**SAVE THE FUTURE!**" The others told him.

"I did?" Old Man Dexter asked.

Dexter face-palmed in anger.

"Yes, you apparently won in victory!" Blossom told the old man.

"We did?" Old Lady Blossom asked.

"YES!" The both of them replied.

"Two with the strength, and technology, the good looks!" Mo added.

"Yes, yes, yes!" The elderly pair beamed.

"And those two are... _Us_!" Dexter and Blossom cheered.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" The elderly couple replied.

"Do you remember?!" Atticus asked.

"No!" The elderly couple replied.

"This is getting us _nowhere_!" Lionel groaned, face-palming.

"Apparently there is only one thing left to do," Dexter said flatly at first. "We must again travel in time, back to the very time of our triumph, back to see Mandark's plan, JUST TO SEE HOW COOL WE REALLY ARE!"

"Sounds like the best course of action," Blossom replied. "Okay, everyone, back to the time machine!"

12 soon groaned, looking sick to his stomach already.

"We can do it..." 98 said, looking into his eyes before taking off her glasses dramatically as her strawberry blonde hair flowed in the wind. "I've always believed in you..."

12's face went bright red as his glasses fogged up. "Um... Er... Okay..." he replied with a small smile.

"Those two are so meant for each other." Atticus smirked to himself.

"Hell, yeah." Lionel replied as the time machine started up... And off they went again, into the fog of time and space.

"Thanks, Billy!" Old Man Dexter smiled.

12 gulped as he took out a bag and soon went to join them into the time machine.

"Coolness, here we come!" Dexter beamed.

"I just hope this doesn't cause a paradox." Cherry commented.

"If we're lucky, it won't." Lionel replied as Dexter started the machine.

They soon traveled yet again through time as a song called Back in Time began to play in the background.


	4. Chapter 4

Coming this summer... _Cherry's Adventures of Back to the Future! _We then see a few clips from the movie:

_**-Marty rocking out**_

_**-Lionel reading comics and watching cartoons**_

_**-Cherry writing in a journal**_

_**-and Atticus and Mo hanging out together**_

_**We then see them outwitting Biff Tannen and his gang, then later rocking out at the school dance.**_

"Cherry's Adventures of Back to the Future!" Lionel announced. "It'll be chronologically AWESOME!"

Coming Summer 2020 (Almost like when Back to the Future Part III came out in Summer of 1990!) A flash of light soon flashed the area before going back to the original story.

* * *

They soon came out of the time machine, and it seemed like the lab had been under attack.

"Holy tinspit..." Lionel exclaimed. "This place makes Robotropolis look like Happydale Heights!"

"Man... What happened here?" Cherry asked.

"Looks like a bomb hit..." 12 commented meekly.

"A bomb... Or worse." Atticus replied.

"We may as well go check it out." Blossom advised.

Old Lady Blossom soon took out her walker as she flew beside her younger counterpart.

"She... Flies with a walker...?" Mo asked.

"It's best not to question it." replied Lionel.

Cherry soon shrugged it off.

"Hey, look, oldies found a way out!" Dexter pointed out.

"At least they still have some good ideas." Mo commented

"So? Let's go!" Atticus replied as they ran out the exit they'd found.

The elderly pair seemed to fall asleep.

"Ah... The classic Senior Sleep Cycle." Cherry commented.

"It's a blessing _and_ a cruse," Lionel added. "In this case, a curse."

"Like Asperger's Syndrome!" Cherry grinned to the fourth wall.

Everyone murmured in agreement at that statement.

"This works back home," Cherry told them before calling out. "It's time for _the Price is Right_!"

"Huh? What?" The old couple grunted and woke up instantly.

Cherry then smirked to herself in satisfaction. "Hey, Granny, penthouse, chop-chop." she then told Blossom to give them a ride.

"Cool~" Lionel gushed, as Blossom flew them out of the wreckage.

* * *

They soon flew out of the hole and came into a dark, red area that looked like Hell in a way.

"Whoa..." Cherry and Atticus mumbled.

"This looks like HIM's place." Blossom commented.

"Yeah, except minus any furniture." Lionel replied.

"Oh, what happened to the world this time?" Mo frowned.

"Looks like a bomb hit!" 12 whimpered.

"Does any of this ring a bell to you?" Dexter asked his elderly self.

"Ding Dong!" Old Man Dexter smiled, cluelessly. "Nope."

Number 98 sighed in exasperation until she saw something below them. "Hey... There's some civilization down there! Or at least bits and pieces of one..." she pointed out.

"Let's check it out then!" Atticus replied.

They all soon began to go down to meet the people in this timeline.

"Geronimo!" Old Man Dexter called out.

"Sacajawea!" Old Lady Blossom added.

"Craaaaazy Horse!" Lionel shouted as he flew down like a helicopter, carrying Cherry all the way.

12 soon slid down, having a rough way down.

"Man, you don't catch a break, do you?" Cherry asked him.

"Give him time." Number 98 replied as she helped him up.

"Thank you." 12 said to her.

"Of course." 98 smiled.

"Come on," Dexter told the others. "I must see if these villagers can tell us anything that is going on."

* * *

And so they headed into the village, only to see that the villagers were practically brain-dead.

"Looks majorly depressing." Mo commented.

"Pardon me, my good man," Dexter said, coming up to a man who was picking his nose. "But what does thou know where and more importantly, when we are today?"

The guy just kept on picking his nose.

"Eh... I doubt we're gonna get any info from that guy." pointed out Lionel.

"Anyone?" asked Dexter, but the other villagers were of no help either. "Good gravy! Has everyone around here lost their minds?!" he exclaimed.

"Looks like a yes on that." Blossom replied as she noticed the villagers were using carts with square wheels, giving piggyback rides to their horses, using shoes for hammers (and vice versa)... Not to mention using rocks for beds.

"What a bleak future this is..." Cherry said. "It didn't look this bad in The Jetsons."

"Augh! What's happened to everyone?!" Dexter cried out, pulling his hair out. "What is wrong with you? What are you trying to do?!"

"We try to make fire come out of wood." The man said, sounding a lot like Goofy.

"Of course it didn't look that bad," Lionel explained. "THIS is clearly the BAD future!"

"Okay, step back, watch closely," Dexter replied. "Blossom, a minute of your time?"

Blossom flew over as Dexter took a handful of beard hair from one man and placed it near the kindling wood. Blossom then took two rocks and scraped them together to generate sparks, and Dexter blew on the spark-covered hair to light the entire wood pile into a roaring fire. The people watched and cheered in amazement from Dexter and Blossom. Suddenly, the celebration stopped as the fire was destroyed.

"That doesn't look good." Atticus glared, looking around to find out who did that.

**_"BY ORDER OF THE OVERLORD OF SCIENCE, THE CREATION OF FIRE IS A PUNISHABLE THREAT!"_** A robot drone growled, shooting lasers overhead with a group of other robot drones beside it.

"Tell your overlord to shove it where the sun don't shine!" Lionel retorted, pulling down his eyelid and sticking out his tongue. "NYAH!"

The people soon panicked and ran away.

"You wanna play? Let's play!" Blossom glared as she flew up towards the robot drones.

The drones attacked, but Blossom used her ice breath to freeze their circuits up, then sliced them apart with her laser vision.

"Not bad." Cherry approved.

"I'm a superhero." Blossom nodded with a brave smile.

"So let's show off what we can do too!" Lionel replied as he conjured a laser and blew more drones to bits.

"Yaaaugh!" Cherry battle cried out as she brought out her own laser sword.

"Where did you get that?" Dexter asked.

"Never mind that," Cherry replied. "I'm just that amazing."

"It's true." Lionel replied as he bounced off several robots to smash them.

Atticus and Mo began to help out in their own way. Dexter shrugged as he joined in with Blossom. Suddenly, Lionel spotted something approaching in the distance... Something on wheels.

"Way to go, Smart Guy! Now we'll never know how cool we are 'cuz we're going to be vaporized!" 12 whimpered to his younger counterpart.

The robot drones continued to shoot while everyone else fought back.

"Don't make me Pony-Up!" Atticus threatened.

Suddenly, the mysterious rider threw a bolo-device with two magnets, dragging the robots into each other and blowing them up. As one drone blasted the rider's vehicle, someone else seemed to carry him into the air as he triumphantly lifted his wrench like a sword. Dexter beamed out of excitement as he saw that and tugged the others to have them watch. The figure used the wrench to take off a robot's head and ripped off another's arm, making the robot crash into a hut, making it catch on fire. A robot soon flew overhead, zapping away the figure's wrench so he couldn't use it anymore. The figure managed to leap away from the following laser fire as the other one grabbed the severed robot blaster and started shooting, taking out several drones.

"Hoisted by their own petard, nice." Cherry nodded approvingly.

The Dexters looked quite pumped up and thrilled to see the man in action. More robots soon came out which had the man soon grab his wrench, attacking them instantly. The man's ally used her ice breath to freeze some of the robots and shatter them.

"No... Way..." Mo said. "Well, I think we can guess who those two are."

"Mr. Incredible and Frozone?" Old Man Dexter smiled.

"No, bone-head!" Lionel replied, as the heroic duo strolled out of the flames.

"LET THERE BE FIRE FOR ALL!" announced the man loudly.

The villagers soon cheered out of excitement and glee for their new heroes.

"You see? You see?! I told you we would be cooler in the future!" Dexter beamed. "Did you see those moves?!"

"That wrench!" 12 added.

"That brawn!" Atticus added.

"That dome." Cherry smirked, seeing that Dexter was bald in this timeline.

"That beard!" Lionel concluded.

The Dexters soon gushed at their new self who was big, strong, and brave.

"Looks like you have some visitors." A brave, strong, and very beautiful adult version of Blossom soon flew out.

Both Number 12 and Old Man Dexter began to sweat nervously at the sight of her, and their hearts began pounding like drums.

"Ahem?!" Number 98 and Old Lady Blossom glanced at the two.

They both gulped nervously. "Sorry...!" They stated in unison.

"Okay, so we traveled forward in time because Dorkster heard that he saved the future, but the others couldn't remember how he did it to find you, and so they did," Cherry told the big and buff Dexter. "It was pretty awesome, I have to admit. You too, Blossom."

"Time Travel, hmm? You guys need to be filled in on a few things." Action Dexter told them.

"Yeah... Like what happened to the world?" Number 12 asked.

"And who is this Science Hoarding Overlord?!" Dexter added with a glare.

"The point is, we have a lot of questions, but no answers for them." Lionel replied.

"At least tell us the last one." Blossom said.

"Mandark." Action Blossom and Dexter replied.

"MANDARK?!" The others gasped.

"Is it really that shocking?" Cherry replied.

"In retrospect, not really," replied Lionel. "The kid WAS pretty evil."

"Many moons ago, Mandark and I were employed at the Cooperation as Research Scientists, building on new government ideas for the future!" Action Dexter began to explain. "So naturally, as my genius produced a quantum of amazing ideas, a not-so inspired Mandark grew more and more jealous. He intended on stealing my creations, and presenting them as his own, as _you_ may be one to remember." he then told Number 12 who began to seethe in anger.

"Grr!" Number 12 glared, shaking his fists.

"That's despicable!" Mo exclaimed.

"That's typical Mandark." Dexter scowled.

"No wonder the world's gone to heck." Blossom added.

"Not to mention having a minion rise up with him to win my heart of affection along with his own magic that his pet gave him." Action Blossom told her young counterpart.

"A minion?" Lionel asked in confusion.

"Jared Shapiro..." Action Blossom said. "He's been following me around since Pokey Oaks Kindergarten suffered from a fatal accident and had to be constructed on, sending my sisters and myself to Midway Elementary School until further notice. Even though our old school was soon fixed and we could go back, he had been following me around like a pesky annoying lost puppy."

"Sounds annoying..." Atticus remarked.

"You have no idea..." Action Blossom rolled her eyes. "Eventually, from a broken heart, he teamed up with Mandark, and become more evil and nasty than creepy and harmless. He often harassed me at work."

"I remember that." 98 glared along with 12.

"All the flirting... Butt-grabbing... It drove me livid!" Action Blossom growled.

98 looked a bit enraged as she remembered that.

"So, you say he has magic?" Atticus asked.

"Yes... He was given magic to protect himself from anything when on Mandark's side..." Action Blossom narrowed her fuchsia eyes. "From a unicorn by the name of Donny."

"What kind of stupid unicorn name is Donny?" asked Mo in disbelief. "We've met plenty of unicorns among other magical creatures, but they were never that lame."

"You wanna know what I wanna say whenever I see that kid?" Cherry replied. "Shut the f(Fluttershy yay!) up, Donny."

"I wanna punch him in his stupid face," Lionel added. "And then beat him like a cheap drum!"

"That dumb... Stupid... Pathetic... White... White... Uh... Guilt! Guilt... Milquetoast piece of human garbage." Atticus soon said, trying his best to come up with an insult.

"Technically he's not human, he's a horse." Lionel replied.

"Ah, whatever!" Atticus rolled his eyes. "I learned that insult from Cherry."

Cherry grinned innocently before narrowing her eyes. "Now, where is this Last Donnycorn?"

"Jared usually lets him lead the patrols to make sure the villagers are perfectly stupid and helpless." Action Dexter explained.

"Especially when the prized invention, The Neurotonic Protocore fell into Mandark's clutches!" Action Blossom added.

12 face-palmed while Dexter lowly groaned.

"Oh, my gosh, we left the core out in my cubicle." 12 muttered in misery.

Dexter then hit his arm in blame.

"In retrospect, that was _not_ your best move." replied Number 98.

"Mandark thrived with the powers of the Core, but the incompetent fool set the power from positive to negative, the now negative energy of the core began to flow with Mandark's already crooked mind, making him more greedy and insane than ever before!" Action Dexter continued.

"Eventually he met Jared Shapiro who found dark magic from Unicorn Land, meeting Donny and his mother, Maribelle, a unicorn who was rejected from Equestria a long time ago." Action Blossom added.

"That sounds like a _really_ bad FiMFiction story." Cherry commented about Donny's mother's origins.

Lionel checked his phone. "Turns out it is." he replied.

"Not surprised..." Cherry said. "So, Donny's mother used to live in Equestria?"

"Yes, but that's another story for another time until she got banished to Unicorn Land," Action Blossom said. "It appears she betrayed Princess Celestia worse than King Sombra or Princess Luna before she became Nightmare Moon. Eventually, when Jared found the Unicorn Land, he was given their magic so he would be unstoppable alongside with Mandark, and to keep me away from Dexter."

"Alright then." Atticus nodded.

"We could not take it anymore!" Action Dexter continued the story. "To escape the puniness of our own sizes, we went underground, literally! We dug a tunnel out from Mandark's Tower. For years, we dug and dug, itching our way through freedom, but while we dug, the Neurtomic Energy swept the world! Numbing the minds of the people! Allowing Mandark and Shapiro to work their evil tendrils with their vast science, technology, and dark unicorn magic. It was as though they reached down, and raked the Earth clean, swallowing all life, all science, all knowledge, all for themselves!"

The group gasped in shock. "That's despicable...! All the more reason for us to do something!"

"And when we emerged, we found this world broken and stupid," Action Blossom soon concluded the story. "We did what we could to help, but with the Overlord's forceful robots spreading terror across the land, and very few resources at our disposal, it's been a fight just to survive."

"Oh, buck up, Hero!" Dexter smiled. "We all found the lab and we can do it!"

"Yeah! We got the tools, and you got the know-how!" Lionel added. "I'm certain we could all put something together!"

"The laboratory?" Action Dexter replied. "I thought we had lost it forever! But with the power of the lab and the genius of me times four along with you guys, equals THE CATACLYSMIC COLLAB OVER THE OVERLORD'S EMPIRE OPPRESSION!"

"Yeah!" The other Dexters and Blossoms cheered.

"To the laboratory!" Action Dexter proclaimed.

And so, they quickly headed off to the laboratory.

* * *

Action Dexter soon took out a dusty box, opening it up to show wrenches for him and his alternate counterparts.

"Let's show them some REAL girl power!" Blossom told her alternate counterparts.

"You bet!" Blossom and Number 98 nodded.

"Where are Dorothy, Sophia, Blanche, and Rose...?" Old Lady Blossom asked. "It's Cheesecake Night in Shady Pines."

"Just come on..." Blossom sighed to her elderly self.

"Sure thing, Suzie." Old Lady Blossom smiled.

And so the group got to work.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a lot of brain power and muscle, and luckily, with all their powers combined, they were able to make this become a reality. And by the end of the project, Action Dexter opened a cooler full of root beers and everyone got one.

"Cheers!" Cherry beamed from that.

They all clinked bottles and began to share a root beer with each other.

"I'd like to take this time to pat ourselves on the back," Action Dexter smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, here's to a great work completed! Tomorrow, we storm out to the castle!"

"Oh-ho-ho, yeah!" Lionel replied. "This is gonna be SO epic!"

"Another adventure for the books." Cherry added.

They soon clinked their bottles as they took a drink to victory that would be fresh tomorrow.

* * *

And so, the next morning came, and with it... The new day. Cherry was still curled up, asleep.

"Cherry... Cherry..." Atticus shook his best friend awake. "Penn and Teller..."

"WHERE?!" Cherry asked, suddenly waking up.

"It's time," Lionel replied. "For the attack on Castle Mandark."

"All right..." Cherry said as soon jumped up onto her feet, narrowing her eyes. "Let's get dangerous."

"God, I love it when you get like this..." Lionel smirked. "Also when you get toony."

"Uh, no need to demonstrate that right now though, heh, right? Yeah, right." Cherry said nervously.

"Exactly!" Lionel replied. "Besides, we can do _that_ after! Now is the time for action!"

* * *

And so, they began to approach the castle, which was guarded by unicorn stallions from Unicorn Land with fiery red manes, beady yellow eyes, and black helmets on their heads.

"Let's give 'em a taste of real power." Atticus remarked.

"Flash Sentry is laughing at you guys." Cherry mocked the unicorn guards from afar.

"Nyah-nyah!" Lionel blew a raspberry at them, and then turned and mooned them.

The guards looked over and soon growled, running toward the trespassers.

"Who wants to see a magic trick?!" Cherry smirked as she teleported in front of them with a top hat on her head along with a magic wand.

The two unicorns soon stopped right in front of her.

"Da da da da da da da~..." Cherry hummed the song Mind is the Magic before showing her empty hat before tapping it with her wand to take out her precious white tiger.

Kimba snarled, salivating towards them once he came out of the hat.

"Ta-da!" Lionel exclaimed with jazz hands. "No applause is necessary; your screams of agony are thanks enough!"

The unicorn guards ran away as Kimba soon chased after them.

"Good boy!" Cherry smiled to her tiger proudly.

"Rock on, Dude!" Lionel agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, we are shown an older Jared as he looked like a stereotypical villain with a goatee, an eye patch, a lab coat, and a hook hand as he was soon coming to see Mandark, feeling victorious with him.

"What do you want, apprentice?" asked Mandark in a deep voice.

"I sense a great disturbance from the outside." Jared told him.

"Then have the fool take out a squad of drones and wipe them all out." Mandark ordered.

"Yes, sir, oh, you're so brilliant, wise, handsome, and evil!" Jared beamed, sounding like a classic suck-up.

"Yeah, yeah; just shut up and go make Donny do it." Mandark rolled his eyes.

Jared soon walked off.

"Butt kisser..." Mandark grumbled to himself.

Donny was shown to be playing a computer game with a headset with a webcam, looking like a Let's Player on YouTube, trying to make his own jokes while playing the game and talking to the audience at the same time, though not as entertaining as JackSepticEye or Markiplier.

"DONNY!" Jared shouted. "Get off your stupid video channel and take the drones out on patrol, NOW!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, uh, I got it..." Donny said, switching screens. "Be right back, dudes, I gotta get to work. I'll just remember to edit that out. Uh, like and subscribe to DonnyTheRealUnicorn! No relation to Charlie the Unicorn from old school YouTube!" he then dashed off to do his other job.

Jared rolled his eyes. "Of all the incompetent, imbecilic stooges..." he groused.

"Your mom!" Donny replied.

"...Excuse me?" Jared asked.

"Oooohh, burn!" Donny laughed at himself. "Hey, should we get Allegro to help? Ya know, that panda bear with the rainbow made out of ecstasy?"

"No! Not ever again!" Jared growled. "Now get going!"

Donny soon went to carry out his job.

* * *

"How did you bring out that tiger?" Dexter asked Cherry.

"Magic." Cherry stated simply.

"Magic?" Dexter replied. "But magic does not exist!"

"You'd be surprised at how many people say that to me and get proven wrong shortly afterwards." Lionel replied, detaching his head and spinning it like a basketball.

Dexter's eyes widened before he fainted from that.

"Oh, Dexter." Blossom frowned to the boy genius.

"What, too much?" Lionel asked.

"Eh, maybe for him," Cherry said. "Pretty cool though. Makes me think of Beetlejuice."

"D'aww, thanks!" Lionel blushed.

"And now, it's time for some science over that magic." Cherry said, looking to the Dexters and Blossoms.

"So let's get to it!" Blossom replied to her older selves.

They all soon went together, the new modified Dexter Bot was soon shown along with another robot which looked like a Powerpuff Girl itself.

"D-D-Dynamo?!" Cherry asked. "DYNAMO?! Oh, man! I've wanted to see that thing since after Season 1!"

"Well, wish granted!" Lionel replied. "Now we can REALLY put this thing to the test!"

"I thought it would be a nice treat," Blossom smiled. "Thank you so much for all you help too, Cherry and friends."

"It was our pleasure, Bloss." Atticus smiled back.

"Aw, shucks," Mo beamed. "It was nothing, really!"

"Let's go!" Blossom then proclaimed.

The Dex Bot and Dynamo soon moved out together to take down Mandark and Jared. Little did they know, the bad guys would allow them to come since they had a few surprises of their own.

"I love it when a plan comes together." remarked Lionel.

"Oh, yes, it's a quite thrilling feeling." Mo happily agreed to that.

And they continued on their way to Castle Mandark, ready to mow down the defenses.

"Mandark's castle is just over the next tree!" Dexter told them.

"This is it, Dexters, we are going in!" Action Dexter added.

"Let's Rock... And RIDE!" Lionel exclaimed as they approached the fortress.

They soon broke through the door instantly.

* * *

They kept riding through, passing by the flames. The robots were soon activated, sensing their trespassing and they began to attack. Cracking his knuckles, Lionel fired D.Y.N.A.M.O.'s missile fingers to wipe out the robot army. The robots began to shoot at them before getting destroyed on impact.

"Aw, yeah, that brings back memories." Action Blossom chuckled.

"My point exactly," Blossom replied with a smile. "Except this time is even BETTER!"

"Much better!" 98 added.

Robots all around continued to shoot out at them and Dynamo shot more missiles against them.

"We're mowin' em down!" Blossom whooped. "I think we can actually make it through this!"

"I have to say, this is going amazingly well and awesomely so far." Cherry said.

"That's the spirit!" Atticus smiled to her positive attitude.

"Yeah! We're knocking these guys out like bowling pins!" Mo replied. "At this rate, we'll be at Mandark's fortress in under 15 minutes!"

"And I don't even need to go all Super Saiyan on 'em." Atticus smirked.

"There we go... Super Saiyan..." Cherry rolled her eyes since she didn't know much about Dragon Ball Z like he did.

"You should hang out with me, Goku, and the others sometime, Cherry." Atticus smiled to her with high optimism.

"We'll consider it..." Lionel stated.

"Fair enough!" Atticus replied before grinning darkly. "Now then... Mandark and Jared? Face our wrath!"

And they continued their relentless assault on Mandark's defenses. Action Dexter and Blossom soon pointed out to the others as they couldn't celebrate just yet. A door opened up to show some spikes in the ground.

"Spikes? No sweat!" Lionel stated as he snapped his fingers and turned them into a cluster of dandelions.

They then flew over the new flower patch before Dexter soon took one out and held it out to Blossom while blushing. Blossom giggled behind her hand and accepted it.

"Aww~..." The others awed as it seemed like Dexter and Blossom really liked each other.

"This really _does_ bring back memories..." sighed Action Dexter. "Back when times were nicer."

"Yes, it sure does..." Action Blossom agreed with him. "Life was simpler... Then we had those crossover misadventures with Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Lionel with Buttercup and Bubbles and we met that cowardly dog, that cow and that chicken, that foster home for imaginary friends, and that weird summer camp with animals**_*(As seen in Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up!)_**."

"Huh?" Cherry, Atticus, and Mo asked as they didn't know about that just yet.

"The Super Secret Crisis War!" Lionel exclaimed in realization. "It was a Cartoon Network comic book crossover between Ben 10, The Powerpuff Girls, Samurai Jack, Dexter's Laboratory, and to a lesser extent, Ed, Edd n' Eddy!"

"There was that too," Action Dexter replied. "I was mostly talking about the Super Smash-Up."

"What Super Smash-Up?" Cherry and Atticus asked.

"Oops, I guess we spoiled that." Action Blossom said bashfully.

"Another CN crossover where the PPGs travel to different Cartoon Network series," Lionel replied. "I never considered having that adventure, but it does sound fun!"

"When did _this_ happen?!" Cherry asked.

"You'll find out." 98 winked to the perky goth as if to hint at something later on.

* * *

They soon came across a river of lava with stepping stones leading up to Mandark and Jared's castle.

"Alright, Blossom; we gotta cross this lava river, so I'm thinking you could use your ice breath to freeze it solid," Dexter explained. "If that doesn't work, try making us an ice bridge to get over."

"All right... Let me see what I can do..." Blossom nodded and soon flew out into the air, taking a very deep breath.

"Hi, Blossom!" A voice piped up.

"Donny?" Blossom blinked before seeing the unicorn and glared at him. "YOU!"

"Ugh..." Lionel groaned. "What do _you_ want?"

"Hiiii!" Donny smiled. "Remember me? The best unicorn friend forever!"

Cherry soon kicked him in the face, making them both fly over the lava from the impact.

Lionel then poofed behind them, and slam-dunked Donny into the lava. "More like worst spew-nicorn fiend for NEVER!" he remarked.

Donny yelled out and panicked. "Like and subscribe to my YouTube channel!"

SPLASH!

"Just shut up and die already..." Lionel groused as Blossom finished freezing the lava river.

Blossom then smiled to herself, bowing in the air after she had enough ice breath to freeze the lava river. Cherry smirked as he began to ice-skate over the ice from that.

"Cherry, I thought you couldn't ice-skate." Atticus said.

"I was trying not to think about that!" Cherry told him.

"Actually... You _can_," Lionel replied. "Another side-effect of my powers in you."

"Really now?" Cherry asked. "I just wanted to make a little joke."

"Ah, well," Mo shrugged. "Next stop: Mandark and Jared!"

"Right!" The others agreed.

A robot soon broke out of the ice, holding out buzz-saws to all of them.

"Aw, come on!" Atticus complained.

"Let's trash him!" Mo snapped, cracking her knuckles.

"I'm going in." Atticus narrowed his eyes as they flashed a different shade of blue.

"Fine, but make it quick," Dexter replied. "We got an overlord to defeat!"

Atticus nodded before yelling out as he turned Super Saiyan and charged for the robot's buzz-saw, shooting out an energy blast from his own Ki. The blast blew the robot apart, leaving it a smoking wreck. Atticus panted heavily from that before he clenched his fist into his open hand and bowed his head.

"Impressive..." Lionel replied. "Now let's get going!"

"We're almost there, guys, we can do it!" Mo beamed out of excitement.

Another robot drone tried to latch onto them with its tendrils.

"What?! Ugh! Go away!" Mo glared as she soon brought out vines to tie up the robot with. "Man, these robots won't quit!"

Lionel began to spark with energy, before unleashing an electrical jolt into the tendrils to short them out.

"Any _more_ robots?!" Cherry glared, looking all around, but they only heard crackling flames.

"I take it that's a no." Atticus replied.

"Good!" Cherry nodded firmly.

They soon climbed up the castle once the robots were gone, leaving them to face Mandark and Jared at long last.

"This is it, team," Lionel advised. "The ultimate showdown is upon us!"

Some music soon began to play a bit, making them look around.

"It's the final countdown!" Cherry proclaimed.

"Hey, that music is getting me all amped for this final fight!" Dexter grinned.

"Yeah, very motivational and inspiring!" Cherry smirked.

* * *

And so they continued their climb until they reached the top and Mandark's doorway.

"Phew... Finally, we made it." Atticus sighed.

The Dexters and Blossoms soon bounced out of their robot suits and jumped out, springing into action, even their elderly counterparts.

"MANDARK!" Action Dexter called out.

"So... You've finally come." Overlord Mandark grinned evilly, revealing that he was now bald and obese, sitting in a large, spherical chair.

"Dude... Maximum nasty." Lionel remarked.

"Eaugh... It's worse than Robotnik..." Cherry added.

"At least Robotnik wore a suit," Lionel replied. "This jerk is literally in a giant speedo!"

"We're going to defeat you, you blob!" Atticus glared. "We are all a team!"

"Oh, yeah?" Overlord Mandark replied. "Well, I've got a team of my own!" he snapped his fingers, and all the versions of Mandark and Jared from the corresponding points in the past stepped forward.

"Eeeugh..." Cherry grimaced a bit from that.

"Just like old times, eh?" Overlord Mandark grinned.

"Yeah, quite a reunion, but-" Action Dexter glared.

"Reunion, schmeunion!" Dexter scoffed in interruption. "I want my Neurotomic Protocore, you gelatinous old hack!"

"Yeah!" Lionel added. "And that's not a request, it's a demand!"

"NEVER!" Overlord Mandark proclaimed.

"Have it your way then!" Cherry glared. "Attack!"

And so the heroes lunged into battle, engaging in combat with their ferocious foes.

"Why won't you be mine?" Jared smiled to Blossom. "I'm finally paying attention to you and noticing you. Don't you remember in 2016 how I was kind of oblivious to your feelings, but I gave you a bouquet of flowers anyway?"

"That was not me!" Blossom snapped. "One, I'm in KINDERGARTEN! Two,** YOU'RE A TOTAL CREEP!**"

"I can take you far away to a magical place~" Jared swooned.

"**AAAUGH!**" Blossom yelled out and began to pummel him.

And Mo joined in, beating him with a metal snow shovel.

"Thank you." Blossom said.

"What're friends for?" Mo smiled to the leader of the Powerpuff Girls.

And so they continued beating up on Jared. The others soon went for the other Jareds.

"Be right with ya in a sec!" Cherry told the Mandark army. "Dexters, maybe you'd like to get a piece of him!"

"With pleasure!" Dexter smirked, cracking his knuckles and swinging his wrench.

* * *

And so, began the fight between the Dexters and the Mandarks. The present-day counterparts slapped at each other before weakly punching each other. The elderly ones resorted to calling each other names... The only ones who were actually having anything close to a fight were Number 12 and Action Dexter.

"I'm proud of him." Number 98 smiled about Number 12.

"So am I, Bloss, so am I." Atticus agreed.

However, Chairman Mandark knocked Number 12's glasses off and crushed them, and proceeded to laugh mockingly at his tragedy. And at that moment... Something changed inside Number 12. Overlord Mandark soon squashed against Action Dexter. Mandark grinned as he punched Dexter with success.

"Grr..." Brain Mandark growled.

"Why, I oughta!" Old Man Dexter yelled out.

Chairman Mandark soon laughed at Number 12's misfortune, and Number 12 soon snarled with the might of a lion, a tiger, and a bear.

"Oh, my..." Chairman Mandark muttered.

"Dude has got the power!" Lionel remarked.

"It's like he just powered up like in a video game!" Mo added.

Number 12... Or rather, Young Adult Dexter, wound up and beat the everloving crap out of Chairman Mandark, before taking his glasses and putting them on. They soon found two buttons which powered up Dexter's element.

"That's it!" Number 12 exclaimed. "If we can just reach the Neurotomic Protocore controls and set it on positive, the Protocore will revert back to normal, and that madman mind-numbing thief Mandark to be unleashed!"

"Number 12... That's brilliant!" Number 98 exclaimed while kicking Mr. Shapiro in the groin.

"Please, Blossom: call me... DEXTER." replied Number 12 coolly.

"All right... Dexter!" Number 98 replied, now going by Blossom, of course.

"Okay, let's do this!" Lionel replied as he and the others charged towards the Protocore.

The other Dexters soon got free from their Mandarks and began to fight back so that they could get to the Protocore. They all strained to climb towards the Protocore and shut off the machine. The Mandarks cried out in dismay. Overlord Mandark soon pushed a button underneath his fingernail, bringing a robot which looked like a backhoe.

Lionel snorted. "He's so fat, he needs a bulldozer to lift himself!" he chortled.

The Mandarks soon chased after them once Overlord Mandark found a way to move forward. Old Man Dexter wobbled over with his cane until he tripped over Brain Mandark, making them both fall, and his wrench went flying against the bulldozer, getting in the wheels which sent him flying and he splatted onto Action Dexter.

"Dexter, no!" Action Blossom cried out.

"We gotta get him out!" Blossom replied.

Chairman Mandark soon ran, but stumbled against Number 12. Number 12 then grabbed young Mandark by his cape as Dexter ran, but the others nabbed him which prevented him from making it to the flow control of the Neurtomic Protocore. Cherry soon jumped onto Mandark's back and began to make him let go of Dexter.

"Go, Dexter, Go!" chanted Action Dexter, as Old Man Dex and Number 12 joined in, along with the others.

"You can do this, man!" Lionel encouraged. "You can be the hero the world needs!"

"All the way, to victory town, all the way!" Cherry called out for Dexter.

Everyone soon cheered for Dexter to be the one to save the future of the universe. Eventually, the time machine powered up behind them and out came a familiar-looking figure.


	6. Chapter 6

Lionel managed to pick up Dexter and get him within arm's reach of the Protocore chamber as Dee Dee exited the time machine. "All on you, Dex. You just gotta hit the button!" he grunted.

"I got it... I got it!" Dexter told himself.

"Dee Dee~..." Brain Mandark said out of love with hearts popping from his wrinkles.

"Dee Dee?!" Old Man Dexter glared.

"Dee Dee?!" groaned Number 12.

"Dee Dee~" sighed Chairman Mandark, gaining heart eyes.

Lionel groaned in annoyance. "She's gonna ruin everything! Dex, hurry and push the button!" he exclaimed, giving Dexter a height boost so he could reach the button more easily.

"Dee Dee?!" groused Action Dexter.

"Dee Dee~" sighed Overlord Mandark, gaining heart eyes.

"Ooooooh... What does this button do?" Dee Dee smiled, about to push the green button.

"NO!" Atticus cried out, charging towards the ballerina.

As Atticus managed to tackle her, Dexter reached out and hit the button.

"Hey!" Dee Dee pouted.

"Success!" Dexter cheered as he pushed the green button at last.

"**NOOOOOOO!**" The Mandarks cried out.

"**NOOOO!**" the Jareds shouted as well.

Suddenly, the Mandarks and Jareds began to vanish back to their own times.

"NO...!" Overlord Mandark shouted one last time, before he exploded, leaving only his disembodied brain on the floor.

"Yeeeees!" Everyone else soon cheered for their success.

The Neurotronic Protocore's positive energy waves washed over the world, and everyone who had been a complete moron was now back to acting smart and civilized.

"Thank goodness!" Atticus smiled all around.

"NOOOO!" Overlord Mandark and soon, his bloated belly swelled up into his head and he soon exploded, resulting in his leftover brain.

"Gruesome!" Blossom winced, covering her eyes.

"But it would explain why elderly Dexter's Mandark is a disembodied brain..." Lionel noted as Future Jared was about to sneak away.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK _YOU'RE_ GOING?!" snarled Action Blossom.

"Oh, I was just going for a long walk down by the beach, maybe you'd like to join me?" Future Jared grinned innocently, though nervously.

"Not a chance." snarled Action Blossom, as her laser eyes warmed up.

"Oh, this is gonna be bad." Future Jared mumbled.

"**YAAAAAAAH!**" Action Blossom yelled out, shooting him with her laser eyes instantly.

Future Jared coughed lightly, before his flesh quickly turned to ashes, leaving only a pile of his bones.

"Alas, poor Jared... I'll relish in his death well," Cherry phrased before dropping the skull, shattering it into pieces. "Whoops."

Lionel shrugged. "Oh, well. Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say." he replied.

"I'm just glad that things will be alright now in this area." Cherry said to him out of relief.

"Yeah," Lionel replied.

"We can get started on fixing the world," Action Dexter smiled. "It'll be a tough job, but at least I won't be alone for it."

"I can vouch for that." Action Blossom agreed with him happily.

"Well, that should take care of everything," Dexter smiled. "And it looks like the future is back on track!"

"Well, then, I guess this is goodbye." Cherry said.

"Sure seems like it," Lionel replied. "So I guess we best say our goodbyes before we get going."

"Goodbye, Dexter." Dexter said, shaking hands with Action Dexter.

"Goodbye, Dexter." Action Dexter smiled.

"Goodbye, Dexter." Dexter shook hands with Old Man Dexter.

"Goodbye, Dexter!" Old Man Dexter smiled.

"Goodbye, Dexter." Dexter then shook hands with Number 12.

"Goodbye, Dexter." Number 12 smiled confidentially.

"Goodbye, Blossom!" Blossom shook hands with Number 98.

"Goodbye, Blossom." Number 98 smiled to her young counterpart.

"Goodbye, Suzie!" Old Lady Blossom smiled.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "The fact I'm going to end up as her one day is deeply troubling..." she replied. "Here's hoping we invent a cure for senility before then..."

"That would be nice." Cherry replied to the Powerpuff Girls leader.

"Putting it on the list." Number 98 replied.

"Well, so long, you all," Lionel waved. "Here's hoping you get back to your own time periods safely!"

They all said goodbye and they soon went in the time machine to get going back home after a big adventure.

* * *

Eventually, they arrived back inside the lab.

"Timeline Sweet Timeline~!" Lionel sighed in relief.

"It's good to be home." Dexter said to them.

"It sure is, Dexter," Blossom smiled. "I'm glad we got to spend this time together."

Dexter blushed. "As am I."

Blossom seemed to blush back to him. Atticus and Cherry hid smirks to each other, seeing Dexter and Blossom's little interaction. Lionel and Mo gave each other a high-five as they beamed at one another.

"That could've been messy." Atticus said in relief, smiling all around to the bright future world.

"Really messy," Lionel agreed. "At least Dex got to push the button and save the future!"

"Right!" Dexter nodded.

They soon walked on out, stretching a bit after the adventure they had with time traveling.

"Finally... We can relax... No new adventures for a while..." Cherry smirked.

"Just plenty of fun and kicking back at each other's houses!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Everyone else celebrated the concluded adventure... As of right now that was.

"Huh?" Lionel asked, reading the above text.

"My work is never done." Cherry said to him.

"Ohhh!" Lionel responded. "Well, then it's OUR work!"

"Sorry," Cherry shrugged before crossing her arms. "Ah, well. This was pretty nice though."

"It sure was!" Atticus agreed.

"All that time traveling though... I don't know what I'd do if we had more time-traveling adventures..." Mo commented.

"Perhaps you should come back sometime with Blossom, and Blossom, maybe you could bring your sisters." Dexter suggested.

"Oh, Dexter, I'd love to." Blossom blushed.

"Yeah! Then it'd really be fun for you _and_ your girlfriend!" Dee Dee beamed.

Dexter and Blossom blushed.

"Where did you come from?" Cherry glanced at the blonde girl.

"The stork!" Dee Dee smiled.

The group face-palmed one another at that response.

"Uh... Anyway... We should probably get back home..." Cherry said. "Nice meeting you... Uh... Dexter and Dee Dee."

"I just love making new friends!" Dee Dee beamed.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Lionel replied. "See you around!"

"Yes, please do not be a stranger next time." Dexter nodded his head while adjusting his glasses.

"We'll try not to!" Atticus replied.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. Again." Cherry smirked a bit sassily.

"More like... See you later." Mo replied.

"All right, fair enough," Cherry said. "See you later, Dexter."

"See you later, my new friends." Dexter replied.

* * *

And so the group left.

"Now we just gotta get a bus back home since I didn't drive us." Atticus said to the others.

"Good idea," replied Lionel. "...Anyone got a bus schedule?"

A bus soon pulled up right in front of them.

"Convenient!" Cherry said. "I don't trust it."

"It's a way home." Atticus replied.

"It's a bus we haven't seen before," Cherry reminded him. "Last time we got in a bus we didn't recognize, we ended up meeting those wizard kids from Waverly Place."

"You _liked_ Waverly Place." Atticus replied.

"...That's... Not the... Point... I... Oh, whatever." Cherry said in defeat.

"Let's just get on," Mo shrugged. "Not like we have more choices other than going on foot."

Cherry grumbled, getting on the bus with them.

"I'm sure we won't be dragged into another adventure all of a sudden like that, I'm sure this bus is just coincidentally like Skippy's." Atticus smiled to her, patting her on the head in comfort.

"...Maybe you're right." Cherry said, relaxing herself a bit.

"Wait... Coincidentally like Skippy's?" Lionel asked. "That seems like it's too good to be true."

The bus doors soon closed and they rode off to leave Huber County to go back home where they belonged.

"Looks like we're heading home..." stated Lionel.

Cherry looked up, down, and around before closing her eyes. "Okay, now I can relax."

The others nodded in response.

"Mm..." Cherry smiled calmly until she heard her spell phone go off. "Oh, I knew it was too good to be true!" she then took out the phone and sent to call to voicemail with a smirk.

"Who was it?" asked Lionel.

"Nobody." Cherry replied.

"Cherry, check your voicemail..." Atticus urged her.

Apr 28, 2019Cherry sighed. "Fine, but only cuz you're probably gonna bug me about it later." she opened the messages on her phone.

Atticus nodded to her.

"Come into my office as soon as possible tomorrow morning or I'll squash you all like the bugs you are!" Drell's voice yelled on the phone, blowing her hair and face back.

"...I think someone's steamed that I didn't take his call..." Cherry said through her teeth, looking like her face had been frozen.

Lionel checked it. "Interesting... **YEAH, WELL DON'T SQUEEZE YOUR WALNUTS THROUGH THE BLENDER! WE'LL BE THERE WHEN WE GET THERE, YOU OVERBLOWN WINDBAG!**" he shouted back.

Cherry tugged on her collar nervously from that.

"At least we get to get some sleep tonight." Atticus said with a yawn.

"Yep... That's gonna be great." Lionel agreed, clearing his throat.

"I just hope he doesn't turn you into a bug for that response." Mo said to Lionel.

"So? It was a recording, and two, I'll just change right back," Lionel replied. "I've been called worse by better people."

"Heheheh..." Cherry grinned nervously. "I just hope this is good before I go certifiably insane from all these adventures."

"You're not gonna," Lionel replied, patting her. "And if you go, then so do I! We're in this together!"

"Calm down, Cherry, don't start 'Twilighting'!" Mo said before laughing a bit.

"Besides, no man is an island!" Lionel continued. "It's more fun doing it together than alone!"

"Though we've had our share of solo adventures," Atticus replied. "But Lionel is right."

Everyone nodded in response. "Besides, I like adventure as much as the next guy or gal, but sometimes it's just nice hanging out with all of you and...chilling out." Lionel replied.

"Yes, it's nice," Mo smiled to him. "It's always nice to be with friends."

"Especially on the days you need cheering up." Atticus added.

"Or when I have exciting news to share." Cherry replied.

"Yeah!" Lionel nodded.

They all soon enjoyed the rest of the bus ride home as they were now leaving Huber County.

* * *

Eventually, they came back to Greendale.

"Ah... Home sweet home..." Atticus said. "Hope Patch was okay, though he was hanging out with the other Pound Puppies."

"He's fine," Mo replied. "Besides, maybe something fun happened for him while we were out!"

"With the Pound Poochies, I hope so." Cherry said.

"Pound _Puppies_!" Atticus told her.

"Puppies, Poochies, whatever." Cherry replied.

Atticus rolled his eyes as they went inside. Cherry poured some chips into a bowl as everyone met her in the kitchen.

"What do you think Drell wants now?" Mo asked.

"What's left of my sanity?" Cherry replied.

Lionel snickered. "Always the jokester...but seriously though, he probably wants us for some other mission."

"Yeah, doesn't surprise me," Cherry replied. "Okay, these chips are all mixed, so get what you can from what you like, so good luck."

"Couldn't you get chips all one kind?" Mo asked.

"Nah, just being a troll, besides, it's a fun surprise for me to see your faces when you get chips you don't like," Cherry smirked, taking one before looking very disgusted and disappointed. "Blaugh! Salt and vinegar!"

"That seems like a flimsy excuse to just be a dick." Lionel stated.

"I would never!" Cherry gasped. "Oh, Lionel, I am shocked!"

"Yes, you would," Lionel replied with a smirk.

Cherry poked at her tongue from the salt and vinegar.

"How about plain so we can all agree on it?" Atticus suggested, changing all of the chips to be plain flavored with his magic.

"Sure, okay," Lionel replied. "I don't really care what flavor they are, so this works for me."

Atticus then took the bowl and came out into the living room. "Anything good on TV tonight, Cherry?" he then asked.

"I think there's a movie coming on in 10 minutes," Cherry said, lying down on the couch to put her feet up. "Some cartoon movie, I dunno."

"Okay, guess we can watch that!" Lionel shrugged.

"If anything, I can riff on it if it sucks." Cherry smirked.

* * *

Blossom soon came home to the Professor and her sisters, though she thought about Dexter a bit.

"Hey, Blossom; where were ya?" asked Buttercup. "You totally missed out on us thrashing the Gangreen Gang!"

"I had to help Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Lionel with something." Blossom replied as she came into their room.

"Cool!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was nice, we went to a place called Huber County." Blossom said as she sat down on the bed.

"I think the Professor said something about that kid genius living there," Buttercup said. "Sounds like a real dork."

"He's not a dork, he's actually pretty cool!" Blossom replied.

"Someone got all defensive all of the sudden." Buttercup smirked playfully.

"So what if I did?!" asked Blossom.

"Are you okay, Blossom?" Bubbles asked. "You're acting kinda funny."

"I'm fine!" Blossom replied.

"So you _claim_." Buttercup retorted.

"Oh, shut up!" Blossom complained, taking out a book to read.

Buttercup just smirked in response. Blossom looked annoyed with her sister as she began to read.

"In fact... I think you _like_ him!" Buttercup replied.

"What?!" Blossom glared.

Bubbles giggled a bit from that.

"Why would you even say that?!" Blossom complained. "You don't even know him!"

"You _were_ acting awful defensive of him." Buttercup replied.

"Oh, be quiet." Blossom narrowed her eyes.

"I think Boomer's cute." Bubbles piped up.

"Isn't he technically our cousin?" asked Buttercup.

"I still think he's cute." Bubbles smiled innocently.

"Ooookay." Buttercup shrugged.

"Having a little crush is fine, Buttercup," Blossom told her tomboy sister. "I mean, you might have one someday too."

"No way!" Buttercup huffed. "Boys are dumb and gross!"

"You seem close with Mitch Mitchelson." Bubbles reminded.

"That is different," replied Buttercup. "Mitch is just a friend."

"Then Dexter is just my friend." Blossom told her.

Buttercup rolled her green eyes in response. Blossom soon went back to her book. It was a good evening for everyone, but there would be another adventure with Dexter's laboratory and the Powerpuff Girls again very soon, but it would include other characters in a Super Smash-Up crossover that would be coming soon to a computer near you.

The End


End file.
